Fate
by mxfan
Summary: Ned and Lois find they have another child.
1. Paige and David

A girl about fifteen years old sat in a Port Charles ally with a boy about eight.

Shaking "David" said the girl

"Yeah" asked David

"Are you ok?" Asked the girl

"Yeah...Paige are you ok?" asked David concerned

"Yeah." replied Paige before going in a bad seizure

"Paige!" yelled David scared

Paige gave no answer. David ran for help

"Don't worry I'll get help." said David

So David ran and ran until he found a building called L&B records.

"Help" yelled David

"What's wrong?" asked Lois

"My Cousin is having a seizure" replied David

"What is your name?" asked Ned

"David" replied David

"Ok. David we're going to help. Take us to your cousin." said David

"Ok" says David

Then Brook Lynn, Georgie and Dillon waked in.

"Brook call 911, Georgie stays with Brook, Dillon comes with us" said Ned

"What's going on?" asked Brook Lynn

"There's a kid having a seizure. I'll call you to tell you where we're at, ok!" said Ned

"Yeah" replied Book Lynn and Dillon

The paramedics came and took Lexa to the hospital. Ned, Brook Lynn, Georgie, Dillon and Lois all went to the hospital to see if Paige would be ok.

Alan walks in "She did have a seizure. We're going to run test to see what caused it... Oh and Monica is ready for your check up Lois." says Alan

"Ok" says Lois.

Lois then walks away to go for her check up.

"Is Paige going to be ok?" asked David

"Yeah" said Ned

"Good" says David

"What were you guys doing in that ally anyway?" asked Georgie

"I can't tell. Paige said not to or they'll make me go back" said David

"Who will?" asked Brook Lynn

"I can't tell you" says David

"Ok" says Ned Looking at Brook Lynn


	2. Tragedy

"Hey, Brook why don't the three of you take David to the Quartermains?" said Ned

"Yeah, sure thing" Said Brook Lynn

So, Brook Lynn, Georgie and Dillon started driving over to the Quartermains with David asleep in the back seat with Georgie. The man who had fallen asleep at the wheel had crashed into the car killing David. Brook Lynn had a broken arm and Dillon and Georgie had a few cuts and bruises. A police officer had seen what had happened and called for help... A police officer came walking in with Brook Lynn, Georgie and Dillon. A another police officer in the back ground with a body on a gurney and a sheet over the body

"What's going on?" asked Ned

"A man fell asleep at the wheel and crashed into their car. The young boy didn't make it. Brook Lynn here needs to get her arm checked out it looks broken. Dillon and Georgie look ok, but a check up is recommended. "said the police officer

"Thanks officer" said Ned

"How is Paige?" asked Georgie

"No word on her condition yet" replied Ned

"Oh" said Georgie

"Let's go get you guys checked out" said Ned

"I'm going to go call my mom then I'll come find you, Ok" said Georgie

"Ok" said Ned

Georgie goes and calls her mom.

"Mom" says Georgie

"What's wrong" Georgie  
Georgie tells her mom what happened

"I'll be right there" says Felicia

Felicia hangs up and rushes to the hospital were Georgie is at.

"Georgie is ok. I made sure she was checked out by a doctor" said Ned

"Thanks, Ned" said Felicia

"Are you ok, Georgie?" asked Felicia

"I'm fine mom" replied Georgie almost crying

"And you guys?" asked Felicia

"Yeah" replied Dillon sadly

"Yeah we fine" replied Brook Lynn sadly

"Good" replied Felicia


	3. The new information

One and a half hours later... Alan walks over to Lois and Ned along with Felicia and the teens.

"Lois can I talk to you alone?" asked Alan

"Yeah" replies Lois then stepping aside with Alan

"Lois when I took you blood for a check up and your ok, but an accidental DNA test between you and Paige was done. You're her biological mother. Monica just informed me. Do you know who the father is?" asked Alan

"No. I didn't even know I had another daughter until now, I mean I had a still born 15 years ago." replied Lois shocked

"Well it looks like you did. Are you sure you didn't have another child?" asked Alan

"Yeah" said Lois

"What day did you have the still born?" asked Alan

"May 15th 1989" replied Lois

"You know I herd there was a security preach in 89 in Bensenhurst around that time. You should check that out. Who could be Paige's father?" asked Alan

"Ned. He's the father" said Lois

Then Lois walks back over. Still shocked

"Ned, there is no easy way to say this but I am Paige's biological mother test prove it and you're the father" said Lois

"What? How?" asked Ned Shocked as well

"I 'm going for a walk" said Ned

"Ok" said Lois

When Ned got back Lois explained it to him what she new. Then they go to tell Paige

"Paige" said Ned

"Yeah" asked Paige

"I'm Ned this is Lois" said Ned

"Hey" said Lois

"Lois and I are your biological parents. Test prove it I don't know how it's possible but I am going to find out what happened" said Ned

"You're joking right?" asked Paige

"No "said Lois

"Oh... How?" said Paige

"We're going to find out" said Ned

"You have a sister, Brook Lynn. Everyone calls her Brook." Says Lois

"Cool." Said Paige

"I know this is hard" said Ned

"We'll be back' said Ned

"Ok" said Paige

"She's going to ask about David. What do we say? I may not show it but this whole thing about Paige is shocking to me as well as you and Paige." Says Lois

"We'll tell her the truth about David and get to the bottom of this whole Paige thing" said Ned

They go back inside with Paige

"Where's David?" asked Paige

"Um..." said Ned


	4. Telling Paige

"Oh...I don't know how to tell you this, but..." said Lois

"What you mother is trying to say is Brook Lynn and her friends, Dillon and Georgie were driving David to the house and a man fell asleep and ran into their car and David didn't make it. He died. I'm very sorry" Ned told Paige

"I'm sorry" said Lois

"How is Brook Lynn?" asked Paige

"She has a broken arm but she's ok. Her friends their ok, too" said Ned0

Paige looked away tears falling down her cheeks.

"If you want to talk about we're here for you" said Lois

"Right now I just want to be alone" replied Paige

More tears began to fall.

Now its Brook Lynn alone until Lucas came in.

"Is everything ok?" asked Lucas

"No" replied Brook Lynn

"What's wrong" asked Lucas

"I have a sister, Paige. She's in the hospital." Said brook Lynn

"That's what's wrong?" asked Lucas

"No her "cousin" is dead when a man fell asleep at the wheel" said Brook Lynn

"Let's go see her" said Lucas

"Ok" said Brook Lynn

"Hey, how's Paige" said Brook Lynn

"Not so well. She's in shock with the news. She wants to be left alone" said Ned

"So I should wait to see her?" asked Brook Lynn

"Go ahead. Ask first" said Ned

"Why don't I go in first and then you can come in" said brook Lynn

"Ok" said Lucas

Brook Lynn walked in to Paige's hospital room

"Hey. Is it ok if I come in?" say's Brook Lynn

"Yeah, your Brook Lynn right?" says Paige

"Yeah. So how are you?" says Brook Lynn

"I've been better" says Paige

"Yeah me too" says Brook Lynn

"I've got a friend for you to meet" said Brook Lynn

"Cool. Were is he?" asked Paige

"Lucas" yells Brook Lynn

Lucas walks in.

"Hey. I've got some to talk to you about." Says Lucas

"What?" asked Paige

"Brook here happens to think it's her fault David's gone" says Lucas

"It is my fault" Says Brook Lynn

"No it's not" replies Paige

"Listen to her, she's right." Says Lucas

"You didn't plan this on happening ...plus David wouldn't want you to blame yourself" says Paige

"Yeah?" says brook Lynn sadly

"Yeah" replies Paige


	5. Jack Snow

How could this be?' asked Lois

"I don't know" responded Ned...At first I was shocked. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to take this" Said Ned

"Me either" said Lois

"What I do know is we got to find out how this happened. Then maybe we can find some peace" said Ned

"Yeah" said Lois"

"I'm Going to call Alexis" said Ned

"Ok" said Lois

Ned called Alexis and asks her to file some papers to get legal custody

Of Paige. Alexis told him she would.

45 minutes later a man walks into General Hospital.

"Where is Paige Nicks room" said the man

"Yes may I see some identification" asked the lady at the desk.

"Paige isn't going with you she's my daughter" says Ned

"Whatever" said the man

Just then Alexis walks in with the court papers.

"See" says Ned

The man looks at the papers.

"Ok... I'll have to speak to my lawyer. Where's David?" asked the man

"I'm sorry but he died" said Ned

"No! My boy!" Yelled the man

"We are truly sorry" said Lois

"How" asked the man crying

"Car accident" said Ned

"Look can I see Paige" asked the man

"Yeah. For a few minutes. She's taking this hard." Replied Ned

"Ok...By the way I'm Jack Snow" said the man

"I'm Ned this is Lois

They go to Paige's room

"Hey, Paige" said Jack

"Hey, you why don't you go get something to eat" said Lois

"No why should they have to leave for him" said Paige angry

"Yu know I remember when your parents died. Everyone was sad but not you because you had no idea what was going on. The loved you so much. I'm sorry about David" said Jack

"Why? He's away from you. You can't hurt him anymore" said Paige even ore angry then before.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do with my anger my pain" said Jack

"So you got drunk and beat him" said Paige raising her voice.

"I'm sorry" said Jack

"It doesn't matter" said Paige in the same voice as before.

Then Jack leaves.


	6. Released

The next day. Paige is being released and Alan is making sure she's ok.

"Is it true?" asked Paige

"What?" asked Alan

"Are Ned and Lois really my parents?" asked Paige

"Yes. I know this is hard. This is hard for them. But they are really your parents." Said Alan

Then Jack walks in.

"Look she's our daughter. Mine and Lois's. His is hard for her. Seeing you again isn't going to help" said Ned

"I just want to see how she is" says Jack

"She's fine now leave" said Ned

"Fine I'll go" says jack as Paige's friend walks in.

"Is Paige ok. Were her friends" says a boy about Brook Lynn's age.

"Yeah she's fine" said Ned

"I'm Matthew. These are my cousins, Paige's friends a well, Jacob and Zane." Said the boy

"I'm Ned. Paige's father" said Ned

"I know my mother told us. My mother and Jack talked don't worry She's on your side" said Jacob with a smile

Then Paige came out as Jacob's mom came in.

"Jamie!" said Paige happy.

"Hi, Paige. How are you?" said Jamie

"Not so good." Replies Paige

Paige tells her how she's didn't know about her parents and what had happened with all that.

"Is it true?" asked Paige

"I'm afraid so" said Jamie

"What! You knew" said Ned

Jamie turns to Paige.

"Your mother told me before she died. She wanted me to find your parents and then tell you. She told me this in case something happened to her. I herd about David I'm sorry" said Jamie

"Yeah" said Paige sadly

Jamie and Paige hugged. Tears began to fall from Paige's cheek.


	7. Meeting the family

"Hey, Paige why don't we go home" said Ned

"Yeah." Says Paige

"Call me later" said Jamie

"I'll e-mail you" said Jacob

"Ok" said Paige

At the Quartermaine house...

"Everyone Listen up" said Ned

Everyone gave their attention to Ned. Everyone surrounded the room. Emily and Nicholas, Edward, Tracy, Monica, Alan, Justus, even Alice were all there.

"Everyone I would like you to meet the newest member of the family, Paige" said Ned

"Hey" said Paige

"Hello yourself "replied Tracy

"Excuse her. She's only your grandmother" said Ned

"Ok" said Paige

"That's Emily, Emily's fiancé Nicholas, Monica, you know Alan, Justus, Edward, and Alice" said Ned pointing to everyone as he introduced everyone.

"I've already told everyone about Paige so you didn't have to" said Alan

"Its ok" said Ned

"I'll show you to your room" said Alice

"Cool" said Paige

When Paige walked into her new room she smiled. It is a nice room Paige thought.

"Here you are" said Alice

"Thanks" said Paige

"Let me know if you need anything" said Alice

"I will" said Paige

Then Paige went to call Jamie and her friends to tell them how nice it was with her family.


	8. Kelley's

Paige dialed the number to call Jamie.

"Hey, Jamie. It's so nice here" said Paige to Jamie on the phone.

"That's good" said Jamie

"I'll call you tomorrow?" asked Jamie

"Yeah, that would be good" said Jamie.

Then they hung up.

Brook Lynn walked in the room.

"What's up" said Paige

"Lucas, Georgie, Dillon and I are going to Kelley's for dinner want to come?" asked Brook Lynn

"Sure" said Paige

Paige grabbed her coat and walked out of the room with Brook Lynn…Brook Lynn and Paige walk into Kelley's and sit down at the table the others are at.

"Hi, I'm Georgie. This is Lucas and Your uncle Dillon" said Georgie

"Hi" said Paige

"Let's order" said Dillon

Then Elizabeth walks over

"What can I get you guys?" asked Elizabeth

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries" said Paige

"I'll have the same thing" said Brook Lynn

"Me too" said Georgie

"I guess I will too" said Lucas

"Me too" said Dillon

"Great. I'll get right on that" said Elizabeth

"So….What's new?" asked Lucas

"Jacob and Matthew are coming for a visit this weekend" said Paige

"Jacob and Matthew?" said Lucas confused

"My friends are from New York City. That's were I used to live." Said Paige

10 minuets later Elizabeth comes back with the food.


	9. Elizabeth

"How are you guys?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Good." Said Georgie

"Who is this?" asked Elizabeth with a warm smile.

"This is my sister, Paige." Replied Brook Lynn

"I didn't know Ned and Lois had another daughter." Said Elizabeth.

"Long story." Said Dillon quickly.

"I understand." Said Elizabeth with a smile.

Elizabeth puts everyone's food on the table.

"Enjoy. Nice to meet you, Paige." Said Elizabeth.

"Nice to meet you, too." Replied Paige.

"So, these friends of yours are they nice.?" Asked Lucas

"Yeah, there like brothers to me." Said Paige as she smiled. Paige felt guilty for smileing after David's death.

Brook Lynn sensed that.

"It's ok to smile." Said Brook Lynn.

" I know. OI just miss him." Said Paige with a smile.

"Why don't we go to that fair they are having?" asked Lucas

"Yeah, let's go." Said Paige with a reassuring smile.

30 mintues later after everyone was done they left for the fair.

Coming soon….Chapter 10: Fair, which Brook Lynn, Paige, Dillon, Lucas and Georgie will be at?


End file.
